cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fighter's Collection 2015/@comment-26141468-20150323095916
I’m back :D <>Perdition Dragon Knight, Duncan “I am the first knight of the Perditions, the one who wanders in the flames of hell.” Stride (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. ACT(VC)1/Turn: CB2 Choose up to two of your rearguards with “Perdition in its name, those units get “AUTO(RC)1/Turn: When one of your opponent’s rearguards in the same column as this unit is put to the drop zone, choose one of your rearguards, that unit gets POWER+5000 until end of turn.” until end of turn. Then for each cards in your hearts with “Perdition” in its name, choose up to one of your opponent’s rearguards, retire them. <>Unholy King of the Seven Seas, Nightmist “Arise, my comrades from the Trenches! Let them cower before the King of the Seven Seas!" Stride (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. ACT(VC)1/Turn: SB1, choose a face down card named "Unholy King of the Seven Seas, Nightmist" in your G-zone, turn it face up If you have a card in your drop zone with “Nightmist” in its name, choose up to two cards in your drop zone, call them to RC, then those units get POWER+5000 until end of turn. Then if the number of face up cards in your G-zone is two or more, choose up to two cards in your drop zone, call them to RC, and at the end of turn, choose one of your rearguards, retire it. <>Black Rose Musketeer, Claire (pretty sure that should be me, but mehh…) “The Black Rose not only symbolizes death and loneliness, but also life and friendship!” Stride (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. AUTO(VC): three normal units in your drop zone with “Musketeer” in its name, put them to the bottom of your deck, choose one of your rearguards with “Musketeer” in its name, retire it, choose a face down card named “Black Rose Musketeer, Claire” in your G-zone, turn it face upWhen this unit attacks a vanguard, if you have a card in your hearts with “Musketeer” in its name, you may pay the cost, if you do, look at the top five cards of your deck, search for up to two cards with “Musketeer” in its name, call them to separate RC, shuffle your deck. Then if the number of face up cards in your G-zone is two or more, until the end of turn, this unit gets "CONT(VC): All of your units with "Musketeer" in its name get POWER+3000."